


Firstborn

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jax needs a hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Life in Death Watch isn't kind, but that doesn't mean friendships still don't exist.





	Firstborn

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to OutcastTrip1995!

Jax Vizsla winced as he fell back into place by Father’s side, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, watching as a couple of Father’s soldiers dragged his screaming opponent away.

“Impressive.” Father remarked as he looked down at him. “You’re improving in that.”.

Jax just stared at the man, he had done that. And he felt sick as he looked away, he hadn’t meant to do that, Jax winced as Father’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed roughly.

“What have I said about doing that?” Father says quietly in a very icy tone, causing Jax to freeze then look up at what he had done. “Do not show weakness like that, do I make myself clear?”.

“Yes, _buir_.” Jax muttered as he watched, he didn’t want to end up angering Father again because then that would mean extra training, or a few days without a meal. “But he.....”.

Jax bit back a whimper as Father’s hand tightened. “Don’t argue, boy.” Father snarled softly as he roughly shoved Jax away. “Go clean up.”.

“Yes, sir.” Jax responds as he retrieved his helmet from the ground and quickly made his way to the stream that was near the current camp. He didn’t want to stay there any longer, and ignored the way Pre took his spot. The brat could have it for all Jax cared.

* * *

 

Jax let out a sigh as he finished cleaning off the blood and dirt then leaned back, taking in the sight around him. “You know that I know you’re there, right?” Jax asked as he looked over his shoulder and up into a tree.

“Do you now?” Jax watched as a certain Cathar hybrid dropped out of the tree with the grace befitting an actual cat, then rose to her full height and leaned against the tree, she was taller then he was by a few centimeters and -- for whatever reason -- loved to try and scare the living hell out of him. “I’ve been there for ten minutes.”.

“Oh.” Jax says blandly as the half-Cathar removed her helmet to smirk at him. “Sorry. I.....” _Don’t show weakness_ “It’s quiet here.”.

Kayla hummed at that as she walked over to join him, quietly slipping down to sit next to him. “Anything broken?” Kayla asked as she looked at the bandages wrapped around his left hand.

“Nothing that won’t heal.” Jax responds as he checked his hand. “And no, dislocated but I’m fine.”.

“I see, so what was that?”.

“What was what?”.

“Saxon.”.

“I am the the first Vizsla in generations to inherit Mandalore the Forsaken’s gifts, Kayla.” Jax says icily as he looked towards the flowing stream, trying to ignore the nausea that was starting to manifest again. “A bloody _kriffing_ Sith Lord. And Father seems to think I enjoy harming people.”.

Kayla snorted at that. “You do, but only if they started it.”.

“Not like that, Kayla!” Jax snapped as he glared at her before shaking his head. “Diggin’ inta somebody’s head like that? Pulling out their worst fears? It ain’t right! I don’t.....it makes me sick, an’ I’m supposed to use that against the Trues! Do ya have any idea how terrifing that is? Doin’ that?!”.

Kayla shook her head as she looked at him with startling blue eyes. “No, I don’t.” Kayla said as she reached over and, in a surprisingly gentle manner, wiped a thumb across his cheek. “And considering you’re actually crying. it has to be pretty bad.”.

Jax let out a fruastrated snarl as he wiped a hand over his face. “So much for not showing weakness, huh? Supposed to be his successor but I get worked up over stupid _osik_.”.

“Because you appreciate the lives of those who serve under you?” Kayla offers as she wrapped an arm around him, causing him to stiffen slightly as she pulled him into a hug of sorts. “I don’t think it’s stupid either, I mean....fears are some pretty serious stuff, Jax. Can you actually see them too?”.

Jax bit his lip, thinking that over. “S-Sometimes? It’s.....I can sense how terrified they are.”.

Kayla hummed slightly as he listened to the stream for a few moments, with Kayla just continuing to hug him, he didn’t remember the last time he’d been hugged, aside from when Pre wanted attention or to be held. It was strange.

“Kayla?”.

“What?”.

“Why are you hugging me?

Kayla shrugged. “’Cause you need a hug.”.

“But you’re a coldhearted bitch.” Jax points out then yelped as he whined as she boxed his right ear.

“Zip it and accept it, brat.” Kayla said as she released him and ruffled his hair. “And you’re a mouthy little smartass. That’s a perfect mix, right?”.

Jax snickered at that as he shoved her playfully. At least somebody was on his side, he knew he could trust Kayla, he didn’t know why but he had a feeling he could.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
